1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera arrangement having a camera and a light-guiding element in which the camera records an image of the region outside of a vehicle window, the light-guiding element couples radiation from a light source into and out of the window, and the camera records the intensity of the radiation reflected from the window.
2. Background Art
A camera arrangement may have an image (picture) acquisition function and an intensity acquisition function. The image-acquisition function provides a visual representation of the surrounding area and the intensity-acquisition function can be used to provide an optical moisture sensor (i.e., a rain sensor).
DE 10 2004 015 040 A1 describes a camera arrangement having a camera that records an image of the region outside of a vehicle window. The camera arrangement further includes inward and outward coupling elements located on the inner side of the window. The inward coupling element couples light from a light source into the window in order to provide a rain sensor function. The light is reflected a plurality of times inside the window, and is then coupled away from the window through the outward coupling element toward a part of the camera that is not provided for image acquisition. A screen prevents this part of the camera from receiving light from the outside region.